This specification relates to a broker application for running internet applications. An internet application can run on a virtual machine provided on a client device. For example, a virtual machine can interpret SWF files that include ActionScript code, Pixel Bender code, and/or other types of internet application code. Examples of internet application platforms that include a virtual machine are Adobe Flash and Adobe AIR. Adobe Flash can execute on a client device as a standalone application or within an installed software application (e.g., a browser application, Adobe Acrobat, etc.) to run an internet application. Adobe AIR can execute in a desktop environment (e.g., provided by an operating system) to run an internet application independent of a browser application. Some Adobe AIR applications include offline functionality that allows the internet applications to operate without access to a remote server. Internet applications can be developed, for example, using Adobe Flex programming and/or Adobe Flash programming products.